starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
The Holocron Heist
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 2 | afleveringnummer=1 | schrijver= Paul Dini | director= Justin Ridge | productienummer= Seizoen 2, Aflevering 4 | datum eerste uitzending= 2 oktober 2009 | vorige= Hostage Crisis | volgende= Cargo of Doom }} 250px|thumb|Cato Parasitti & Cad Bane maken plannen 250px|thumb|Cato Parasitti vs Ahsoka The Holocron Heist is de eerste aflevering van het tweede seizoen Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Newsreel Jedi trapped on Felucia! Clones are surrounded by droid forces. Their only hope is to escape on Republic gunships waiting to land on the embattled surface. Jedi cruisers have managed to blow a hole in the droid defenses, and have sent gunships to the rescue. Synopsis De Battle of Felucia verloopt slecht voor de Jedi en de Republic die ingesloten raken. Plo Koon kan met zijn vloot een doorbraak forceren en de gestrande Jedi en Clones ophalen. Ahsoka Tano drijft met haar eenheid de Battle Droids steeds verder weg en ze vindt het bevel om Felucia te verlaten erg vreemd. Anakin verplicht haar om samen met de andere Jedi in een Gunship te springen en om te vluchten. Omwille van haar ongehoorzaamheid krijgt Ahsoka Tano een nieuwe opdracht van de Jedi High Council, namelijk het beschermen van de Jedi Archives waar Ahsoka wordt opgewacht door Jocasta Nu die haar de kamer toont van de Holocrons die enkel toegankelijk is voor leden van de Jedi High Council. Ondertussen heeft Darth Sidious Cad Bane ingehuurd op Coruscant. Sidious wil een Holocron stelen uit de Jedi Temple. Bane eist driemaal zijn normale loon plus een uitgerust schip met Cloaking Device. De volgende stap in hun plan is de Rodian Jedi Bolla Ropal. Sidious belooft Bane wel een manier om te Temple binnen te komen. Bane kan rekenen op de steun van de kleine TODO 360 en van Cato Parasitti, een Clawdite Bounty Hunter. Zij neemt de identiteit aan van de Skrilling Jedi Master Ord Enisence die Sidious weten om te brengen. Bane plaatst tegen de zin van TODO een apparaat op de rug van de Droid dat alle veiligheidsmaatregelen van de Jedi Temple bevat. Als Enisence begeeft Parasitti zich in de Jedi Temple, in de Jedi Archives waar ze wordt begroet door Ahsoka. Wanneer Enisence nogal bruut reageert op Ahsoka, begint Jocasta Nu onraad te vermoeden. Parasitti heeft zich aan een console geïnstalleerd en signaleert aan Bane en TODO een zwakte in de verdediging van de Jedi Temple. In de Jedi War Room ervaart Yoda een storing in de Force. Ook Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin zijn aanwezig. De Jedi Temple wordt ingelicht over de indringers en de Jedi begeven zich naar het communicatiecentrum. Bane en TODO zijn binnengedrongen maar de TODO moet eerst een ventilator uitschakelen zodat ze niet geplet worden. Ahsoka wordt door Jocasta ingelicht over het probleem in de Temple maar wanneer Jocasta vraagt aan Ord Enisence om de Jedi Archives te verlaten, slaagt de Skrilling Jocasta Nu knock-out en neemt Cato de gedaante aan van de oude Jedi Master. Ondertussen hebben Anakin en Obi-Wan ontdekt hoe Bane via het dak is binnengedrongen. Met instructies van Cato als Jocasta Nu, slagen Bane en TODO erin om de streng bewaakte Holocrons te benaderen. In de Archives hoort Ahsoka een gesprek van Jocasta die de naam Cad Bane laat vallen. Ahsoka volgt de raad van Yoda op en beseft dat Jocasta niet de echte Jedi Master is. In het duel overmeestert Ahsoka Cato Parasitti die opnieuw haar Clawdite gedaante aan heeft genomen. Cad Bane beveelt TODO 360 om een gat te maken naar de communicatieruimte. Wanneer het gat is gemaakt zegt Bane aan de Droid om in het gat te stappen. Obi-Wan en Anakin die de weg van de Bounty Hunter hebben gevolgd, gaan eveneens naar de communicatieruimte. Terwijl de Jedi zijn afgeleid door TODO gaat Bane naar de ruimte van de Holocrons. Terwijl Bane een Holocron steelt, wachten een heleboel Jedi TODO op. Mace Windu gooit de Droid weg met de Force wanneer de Jedi een piepend geluid op de rug van de Droid horen: een bom. TODO beseft te laat dat Cad Bane hem 'gefopt' heeft en van hem een levende bom heeft gemaakt om de aandacht van Bane's ontsnapping af te leiden. Cato Parasitti wordt door de Jedi weggeleid maar Bane heeft het Holocron in zijn handen. Bane vlucht vermomd als een Jedi uit de Temple. Parasitti verklapt echter de naam van Bolla Ropal die Mace Windu meteen herkent als zijn de houder van het Kyber Crystal, een kristal waarin alle namen van Force Sensitive kinderen bevat. Debuut *Warthog *Cato Parasitti *Bolla Ropal *Ord Enisence *Techno-Service Droid **Todo 360 *Plo's Bros *Kyber Crystal *Purple Wer *The Hole Cast *Tom Kane - Narrator & Yoda *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan Kenobi - Plo Koon *Ashley Eckstein - Ahsoka Tano *Ian Abercrombie - Darth Sidious *Corey Burton - Cad Bane *Seth Green - TODO 360 *Flo DiRe - Jocasta Nu *Dee Bradley Baker - Ord Enisence & Clone Troopers *Gwendoline Yeo - Cato Parasitti *Terrence Carson - Mace Windu Bron *The Holocron Heist op SW.com *Star Wars The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist category:Televisie